Hermana mayor
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Letonia siempre había querido tener un hermano. Por eso envidiaba a Rusia. Lo que no sabe es que cierta persona también necesita a alguien a quien cuidar.


**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE. SE LO TOMO PRESTADO A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.

* * *

**

Letonia regaba las plantas del jardín de Rusia agradeciendo que el verano trajera temperaturas más cálidas que las heladas que normalmente azotaban el país. Estaba empezando a hartarse de la ropa asfixiante que tenía que llevar para no morir congelado.

Rusia, como bien era sabido, adoraba los girasoles, y por ello mandó plantar decenas de ellos en su jardín. Cada mañana, al levantarse, salía a contemplarlos sonriente a la luz de la mañana y, en invierno, se cuidaba de que estuvieran protegidos de las ventiscas como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Los bálticos lo sabían y por eso se afanaban en darles los mejores cuidados. Además, junto a los girasoles, Rusia tenía varios "allium giganteum", violetas de los Alpes, varias clases de orquídeas y geranios, alguna que otra rosa...Era una faceta de Rusia que le gustaba a Letonia, por lo que disfrutaba como nadie cuidando de las plantas, admirando sus flores y sus formas.

Se agachó para llenar de agua la regadera y, mientras esperaba, se dedicó a contemplar el cielo despejado. No recordaba un día tan bueno como aquél. Esperó que durara. Una vez llena la regadera, cerró el grifo, se levantó y se dispuso a regar las flores.

Nada más girarse, su cara se topó con algo blandito que casi hizo que cayera de espaldas.

_¡Boing!_

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Letonia se separó de la masa voluptuosa dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que se había chocado con...¡¿un par de pechos enormes? Alzó la mirada y comprobó que se trataba de Ucrania, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se tapaba la boca, sosteniendo una cesta.

Letonia enrojeció como un tomate de los que tanto le gustaban a España.

- ¡Se-Señorita Ucrania!-exclamó con el corazón latiendo como loco-. ¡Di-Discúlpeme! ¡No la vi venir!-se fijó en que había mojado el pantalón de Ucrania-. ¡La-la he mojado! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Ucrania, con mirada confusa, miró su pantalón. Después, se echó a reír.

- Tranquilo, Letonia, que sólo es agua-le dijo al pequeño letón, acariciando su pelo en un intento de calmarlo.

Sí, sólo era agua...Pero Letonia estaba acostumbrado a ser castigado por cualquier error, por muy leve que fuera. Si hubiera sido Rusia al que había mojado, no habría tardado ni un minuto en ser estirado como un acordeón. Rusia se enfadaba con mucha facilidad, para desgracia de Letonia.

El corazón del chico seguía latiendo aceleradamente y, aunque le había bajado un poco el sonrojo, aún seguía ahí.

- Mmm-murmuró Ucrania, mirando en derredor-. ¿Has visto a mi hermano? Venía a traerle la merienda que le he preparado yo mism...¡Ops! ¡Se-Se me olvidó que no puedo acercarme a él!

Letonia sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cuántas veces se le podía olvidar aquel detalle a esa mujer a la semana? Incontables. Mejor para Rusia, que así veía a su hermana mayor frecuentemente.

- ¡Te-Tendría que irme!-dijo Ucrania, retrocediendo.

- Espere, señorita-dijo Letonia-. El señor Rusia no volverá hasta bien entrada la noche, pero puedo dejarle la merienda, si quiere.

Ucrania sonrió, aunque su rostro aún mantenía una expresión de disgusto.

- Gracias-contestó-. Pero creo que para cuando vuelva se estropeará la mitad.

Abrió la cesta y sacó de ella unas chocolatinas que hicieron la boca agua a Letonia. Hacía siglos que no probaba ninguna. Rusia lo mataba a trabajar tanto que no le quedaba apenas tiempo para sentarse a comer un dulce tranquilamente.

- Es una pena-comentó Ucrania-. Con este sol se van a derretir...

Letonia se quedó mirando las macetas. Ver aquellas chocolatinas le empezaba a dar hambre...

¿Por qué diablos no desaparecía el rubor ni bajaban las pulsaciones?

Volvió a mirar a Ucrania y se topó con unos brillantes ojos azules.

- ¿Querrías comértelos?-preguntó Ucrania.

Letonia no supo qué contestar. Le apetecía muchísimo probar el chocolate de Ucrania, pero si Rusia descubría que había estado faltando a sus deberes...Letonia tembló de sólo pensar en ello.

- Me gustaría, pero tengo que...

- No pasa nada-respondió Ucrania, ofreciéndole un cacho de chocolate-. Creo que te puedes permitir un descanso. Trabajas mucho.

Cogiendo el chocolate, Letonia se lo agradeció con un tímido y casi inaudible "gracias". Ucrania sonrió, desapareciendo así toda la tristeza que empañaba su rostro, y cogió otro trozo. Letonia se llevó a la boca el pedazo de chocolate y tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de devorar el resto con ansias. ¡Estaba riquísimo!

- ¿Te gusta?-preguntó Ucrania.

- ¡S-Sí!-exclamó Letonia con una amplia sonrisa, intentando no gritar de entusiasmo.

- Me alegro-dijo Ucrania, chupando un dedo que se le había cubierto de chocolate.

Ambos se sentaron en un poyete, contemplando las flores bañadas de agua fresca.

Mientras comía, Letonia no pudo evitar mirar a Ucrania. Era una lástima que los hombres sólo vieran un par de pechos gigantescos y no la muchacha que había criado a Rusia y Bielorrusia con todo su cariño...Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse cómo era posible que ese par de personajes y ella fueran hermanos.

Era realmente un placer estar con alguien que no le amenazaba con una tubería o con un cuchillo.

Estonia y Lituania tampoco lo hacían, claro, pero...era una sensación diferente. Se había criado con ellos, se ayudaban y protegían mutuamente, estando juntos la servidumbre se hacía soportable...pero no era lo mismo, al fin y al cabo.

Casi inconscientemente, Letonia había estado arrimándose a Ucrania mientras comía con la mirada perdida. Las pulsaciones, en vez de bajar, subían. La miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que le miraba con una sonrisa dulce.

- Eres tan mono, Letonia...-murmuró Ucrania en voz muy baja, casi hablando consigo misma.

Extendió un brazo y acarició la mejilla de Letonia suavemente. Letonia volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez como si pudiera freír un huevo en su frente, y desvió la mirada bruscamente.

Pero luego se volvió a acercar a Ucrania y la abrazó. A Ucrania le cogió por sorpresa, pero luego amplió su sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo, acariciando al letón. Éste empezó a embriagarse con el aroma de la ucraniana. Olía a flores, a campo...en cierto modo relajaba.

Por fin comprendió por qué Rusia y Bielorrusia solían comportarse mejor cuando estaba su hermana. Les envidiaba. Crecer con ese aroma...Con alguien que les había dado tanto cariño...Tenía que ser hermoso.

Ucrania, por su parte, acariciaba con delicadeza la suave piel de Letonia. Los recuerdos de sus hermanos pequeños, en especial Rusia, cuando, temblando de frío, se refugiaban en sus brazos invadían su mente. Hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Siglos. Desde que se separó de su hermano, creyó que no volvería a encontrar a nadie a quien abrazar, cuidar...dar todo su amor.

Se equivocaba. Letonia era posiblemente el que más la necesitaba. Y Ucrania también lo necesitaba a él.

Letonia se olvidó completamente de las flores, de las tareas, de Rusia...Sólo quería continuar así un buen rato. Toda la vida, si fuera necesario.

La regadera se quedó abandonada en el suelo y los girasoles tendrían que esperar. No le importaba para nada.

Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de que una sombra miraba la escena desde la entrada de la casa. Alguien no esperaba encontrarse una escena así al volver más pronto a casa.

_Kolkolkolkolkolkol..._

FIN

* * *

**¡Adoro a Ucrania y a Letonia! Los dos son tan achuchables que tenía que juntarlos *¬*  
**

**Quise poner el nombre vulgar de la "allium giganteum", pero como no lo encontré lo dejé así. Si lo buscáis en Internet os saldrán fotos, de todos modos. **

**Bueno, eso es todo...¿Reviews?**


End file.
